The present disclosure relates generally to power converters. Energy losses caused by operating the switches of a power converter can be reduced by toggling switches during periods of time where current through the switch or voltage across the switch is substantially zero. The process by which a power converter operates an auxiliary circuit to generate a zero current condition or a zero voltage condition while toggling a switch is called soft-switching. Existing soft-switching power converters suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including reducing the power losses in the auxiliary circuit, and reducing the size of the passive components therein. For instance, some auxiliary circuits of soft-switching power converters include magnetic core inductors which lead to increased losses due to the peaky nature of the current that flows through them. Increased losses require larger heatsinks to dissipate the heat which leads to bulkier converters. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.